1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abrasive polishing composition, such as a paste or liquid, particularly useful as a buffing composition for automotive coatings or the like, and more particularly for scratch removal and polishing. In addition, such a composition may be used in hard surface cleaners, cleaners for plastic and rubber surfaces, liquid cleansers and hand cleaners.
The used automotive resale industry utilizes rubbing and polishing compounds during the cleanup and detailing process to achieve a high luster finish on auto bodies prior to the resale of a vehicle. The cleanup and detailing process typically involves washing the vehicle and then polishing the body finish with a rubbing compound to clear any noticeable scratches from the surface. This is followed by the application of a glazing compound to achieve a showroom quality finish. The car is then waxed, and receives a final buffing. It should be understood that, while the composition is described with respect to use in the automotive resale industry, use of the composition is not limited to this purpose.
2. Prior Art
Typical buffing compositions are based on alpha quartz (crystalline silica) and other similar abrasives at amounts up to about 35% or more. Such compositions are available from Bondo Corporation as Rose Rubbing Compound (Stock No. 885D) (35-45% silica), Turtlewax® rubbing compound, Meguiar's Corporation Deep Crystal System Paint Cleaner (2-13% diatomaceous earth and calcined kaolin clay) and 3M® Super Duty rubbing compound (30-60% silica). These compositions typically contain the silica in a carrier, such as kerosene; and the indicated percentages of silica are given with respect to the final composition including the carrier. However, there is a desire to improve the performance in the desired areas of good workability, while minimizing swirl marks and hazing of the coating. It is also desirous to reduce the amount of kerosene used.
An automotive coating polish is known based on Veegum® smectite clay (hydrated magnesium aluminum silicate) available from R. T. Vanderbilt Company, Inc. The formulation Auto Polish No. 338, set forth in Household Product Formulary, published by R. T. Vanderbilt Company, Inc. as Booklet No. 83, comprises 1.0% smectite clay, 10.0% aluminum silicate, 34.5% water, in a carrier.
The processing of smectite clay produces a fraction comprising calcium carbonate and feldspar, and amounts of smectite clay, as well as small amount of alpha quartz. In particular, such a fraction may typically comprise about 5-80% carbonate, 20-35% feldspar and 0.5-6% quartz. The fraction may also contain, in some cases, trace amounts of opal CT, a partially crystalline form of silica.